Paradise
by Dia Nusheng
Summary: Um may change the censor later on in fic. Oh and you get to meet the people who will star in my SIlver fics. ANd I will have a AU Silver fic out soon.
1. Paradise~1

Paradise~ Chapter 1  
  
This is a crossover of 6 of my chars and 4 shows. No one will be older then 25 in here, but in some shows I will be changing the ages of the chars to suit my fic. The 4 shows are Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Blue Seed, and Dragon Ball Z/GT. You'll see who is in the fic and what their ages are below and what show they are in. Oh and I don't feel like doing a whole long thing explaining what happens so I'm just going to use my 1st chapter as a meeting like chapter that helps you to understand later on. Oh and only the inner scouts and Rini are in here, they are the only scouts in this fic! Oh and the ages will be changed to suit my fic! So no e-mailing me and saying that is not their right age or age difference! I will not change it. Oh and just so you know that as soon as they are brought to Paradise they grow older, affects of going through the Time Gates.  
  
NAMES~AGES~SHOW  
  
Dia~22~Made Up  
Nia~22~Made Up  
Kei~22~Made Up  
Jade~22~Made Up  
Tara~22~Made Up  
Tina~22~Made Up  
Serena~22~SM  
Amy~22~SM  
Raye~22~SM  
Lita~22~SM  
Mina~22~SM  
Rini~22~SM  
Darien~24~SM  
Greg~22~SM  
Chad~22~SM  
Ken~22~SM  
Andrew~24~SM  
Helios~22~SM  
Pan~22~DBZ  
Bra~22~DBZ  
Marron~24~DBZ  
Trunks~24~DBZ  
Goten~24~DBZ  
Uubu~24~DBZ  
Jun-Kun~25 (looks 18)~DBZ  
Heero~22~GW  
Duo~22~GW  
Quatre~22~GW  
Trowa~22~GW  
Wufei~22~GW  
Momiji~22~BS  
Kusanagi~24~BS  
  
Paradise ~ Chapter 1 ~ The Meeting  
  
As we go through the Gates of Time we find ourselves in front of the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, but we don't stop we keep going further. Until we reach a room the escaped damage all those years ago, as we go in we are shocked by what we see. Inside are five powerful beings. The first is the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity; the second is Denda-sama, the young god of the DBZ world; the third is the God of Death, from the GunDam Wing world: the fourth is Susano-oh, lord of the Arigami, the last is Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. They are all discussing something very important. (AN: when you see QS it means that that's Queen Serenity)  
"I have called you hear today because the people that serve us wish to lead a normally life for once, and with your permission I have found a way to make that possible. I have chosen six extra to go with everyone so that every one has someone. As my daughter and her court are fighting an ancient evil right now, so are your servants, some which are new evils and some that are old. My daughter will die as a result of this fight and she wishes to led a normally life, I know this so I'm going to give it to her. Denda-sama, I am aware that the youngest generation that protect your world wish to led a normally life as while, but yet to remain their powers.   
Shinigami, God of Death, I understand that the one who fights for a peaceful Earth of your world takes on your name in battle but yet he is tired of fighting and so is his friends who fight along side with him, they too wish for a normally and peaceful life. Susano-oh, I understand that your wife's twin sister wishes for a normally life for her and her boyfriend. I called you hear to offer you a chance to let your servants who have severed you well have what they won't. The six others I have chosen two wish for a normally and peaceful life, they are from a different star system altogether while we all protect the same Earth but in different times. There is a peaceful planet called Paradise, I tell you that it does in deed live up to its name. With your permission Pluto will send them all to planet Paradise for a normally and peaceful life, as some wish they will keep their powers or special skills. The planet Paradise will not reject them because the planet it self is made up of all kinds of people, they are all humans in their right and are very intelligent. Our group will fit right in with these people so if it is all right with you after my daughter has beaten her enemy Pluto will send all of them to Paradise to live how they want to. But it is up to you if you want them to have memories of their old lives." QS spoke to all of them. They all thought it over and all agreed to both to send them their and to have their memories if they want them.  
"Momiji and Kusanagi deserve the chance for peace I will allow them to go and if they want their memories." Susano-oh told QS and with that he left.  
"Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Marron and yes even Jun-Kun deservers this, I will allow it and if they want they can keep their memories." Denda-sama said and with that he too left.  
"Those pilots deserve this they can go and if they want they can keep their memories, send them I do not mind." Shinigami said and with that he left too.  
"They all agreed my Queen, and Princess Serena is about to defeat the Queen Beryl. Should I go ahead and send them their now? I'll send the Princess when she is done, they will be knocked out when they get to Paradise anyways." Pluto informed QS  
"Go ahead Pluto, but I'm going wit you to tell them wither you like it or not." QS told her.  
"Yes, your highness." Pluto bowed slightly and she left too sends the others to Paradise.  
"Finally, my daughter, you will have the peace you wish for so badly." QS whispered to her self.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
About an hour later after Pluto had transported everyone from their time and place to Paradise, Pluto had gone back to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom to wait until they woke up and now she is back with Queen Serenity to tell them where they are and why. You could just guess who woke up first, Heero Yuy. And then the rest of the Gundam pilots started to wake up, then the Dragon Ball Z people, then Serena and her court and Momiji and Kusanagi, then the six girls that the Queen had chosen for the pilots.  
"Good evening all. I have something to tell you all." QS said and was greeted by some groans and moans and some startled gasps.  
"Mother?" asked a voice.  
"Yes, Serena its me." QS told her daughter and her daughter's court.  
"Um excuse me but who are you, who is the green haired lady in a very skimpy looking outfit, where are we, and how did we get here?" Dia demanded to know.  
"I will tell you Miss Nusheng as soon as everyone is completely awake." QS says.  
"We are awake so you can answer the questions already? I'm not very nice when I wake in some strange place surrounded by people I don't know!" Heero said.  
"Oh shut up Heero, you are always in a bad mode about something!" Duo told him.  
"Ok every one settle down and I'll answer your questions. Ok first of all I'm Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I know who you all are, and I was given permission to bring you all here. For you pilots I was given permission to bring you here from Shinigami, and no I'm not talking about you Duo, I'm talking about the real God OF Death. Momiji and Kusanagi I was given permission from Susano-oh and Princess Kaede. As for Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Marron, Jun-Kun, and Uubu, I got permission from Denda-sama. Now for you six girls I just responded to your wish. Now you scouts, and Prince Darien, my daughter made a wish right after she defeated Beryl, her wish was for you all to live a normally and peaceful life. Now everyone hear has asked the same thing at least one point on their life. I now give you the opportunity to have what you wish for. And I also give you a choice, you can go back to your world and live your life out there or you can stay here with another choice. That choice is if you stay here is if you want to keep your memories of your old life or not. Now what is your choice?" QS asked.  
"Oh and the lady behind me is Sailor Pluto, she protects the Gates of Time, and you are now on the Planet of Paradise." QS put in.  
"I guess we'll stay, its not like we have anything to go back to on Silver." Dai answered for her and the other five girls that stood beside her.  
"We'll stay for sure, we've had it with war." Duo configured for his self and the other pilots.  
"I guess we'll stay too, I mean we love our families but their lives is not for us. We don't want to save the world ever time a new or old powerful being tries and takes over our world, I'm sure I speak for all of us. Right guys?" Trunks ask, and his friends nod.  
"I'm sure none of us want to fight any more so I'm speaking for my self and my court and my love when I say we are staying here." Serena told her mother.  
"Ok I don't get this! How do we fit in with this bunch?" Ken asks.  
"I can answer that Ken, you may not know it but I can see things that happen in the future And in the past, us guys were apart of the prince's court, and we were in love with the other princess of the inner planets. That's how we come in, and I'm sure my Queen that I speak for the rest of us we I say that we will be happy to stay." Greg said and the rest all nodded.  
"Very well, now I ask if you want to remember where you came from and in some cases if you would like all of your memories back form the past." QS asked.  
"Nothing to good not to remember, so I guess we keep ours right girls?" Nia asked her 5 friends and they nodded.  
"We'll keep ours too" Duo said for him self and his friends.  
"I'd like to remember my parents, and I'm sure it goes along with these guys, well am I right?" Pan asked her friends and they nodded again.  
"I'd like my old memories back, and I'm sure these guys would too." Greg said and the guys nodded.  
"We would like to keep all of our memories mother, even the ones we can't remember right now." Serena told her mother.  
"Good, Pluto help them with their past memories please?" QS asked Pluto.  
"Yes your highness, now will you please close your eyes and conentrate it is a lot easier that way." Pluto said and they did as she asked. With in a few seconds they opened their eyes again and the girls started crying and then they ran to their respected loves.  
"OH how touching!" Pan said sarcastically.  
"PAN!" Bra and Marron yelled at her.  
"Trunks! They're yelling at me make them stop!" Pan said and ran behind Trunks as she warped her arms around him. Trunks glared at Bra and Marron and warped his arms around Pan in her defense.  
"You guys leave her alone, you know how she is." Trunks stated in his girlfriends defense.  
"Wait a mintute, how could I have missed this? My best friend is going out with my niace!" Goten said.  
"And when did you plan on tell Gohan about this?" Goten asked.  
"As soon as you were going to tell Vegeta about you and Bra." Pan stated and stuck her tongue out at her uncle which he did the same thing to her and then all of their friends sweatdroped.  
"Hey, they are just like Serena and Raye you guys!" Mina said giggling that caused the others scouts except for Raye and Serena to giggle.  
"That's not funny Mina!" Raye and Serena yelled at the same time.  
"Hey girls it looks like we have some competition now! Finally someone might be better then us at flying!" Kei told her friends and they started laughing.  
"I still say it's easier flying form your own power then some thing that you can't totally trust not to let you down." Dia said.  
"Yeah cuz that's just how you are and I wouldn't want to you any other way, but I'm not to sure if Adam would have agreed with me on that though!" Nia said and the rest of their friends except for Dia started laughing.  
"Hey leave me alone! It's not my fault he couldn't understand our background and upbringing. He knew I was different and he paid the price." Dia yelled at them and they just laughed harder.  
"They think they are better then us at flying? I guess we are just going to have to take this little girls up into the sky to prove them wrong." Duo said grinning.  
"Find the planes and we'll gladly prove ourselves right!" Nia said hotly.  
"Yeah, we're not afraid of some little boys!" Jade said.  
"Listen here woman! Women are weak, will take you down in seconds!" Wufei.  
"Go Wu man, you tell them!" Duo said laughing.  
"Shut up Mr. Braid! We don't need your 2 cents added in, well we may not but your friend does. He doesn't know whom he is messing with! Come on girls lets show these boys who they are up against!" Nia said.  
"We are the 'Night Angles', the best pilots in all of Silver! I'm the captain, Dia Nusheng." Dai told them.  
"I'm 2nd in command of the 'Night Angles', I'm Nia Likai." Nia said next.  
"I'm also 2nd in command and the mechanic of the 'Night Angles', I'm Kei Leixi." Kei said next and stood by Nia.  
"I'm the weapons expert for the 'Night Angles', I'm Jade Daigle." Jade said next and stood besides her friends.  
"I'm the explosive expert for the 'Night Angles', I'm Tara Wire." Tara said next and she too stood besides her friends.  
"I'm the navigator of our group, I'm also the smartest, for the 'Night Angles', I'm Tina Com." Tina said as she too stood by her friends.  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, I pilot Gundam Deathscythe, and they call me the reborn God of Death." Duo said.  
"Heero Yuy, I pilot Gundam Wing Zero, I'll say it only once, you in my way and I'll blast you away." Heero said.  
"I'm Quatre Winner, I pilot Gundam Sandrock, I'm very nice but I have a really bad temper when provoked." Quatre stated.  
"I'm Trowa Barton, I pilot Gundam Heavyarms, I'm always quite but I know how to react faster then the speed of sound." Trowa said.  
"I'm Wufei Chang, I pilot Gundam Shenlong, I always do the right thing when it comes to justice." Wufei said.  
"Like we said, you find the jets we'll race you." Dia said.  
"Fine with us." Duo said.  
"Now they are worse then Grandpa Goku and Vegeta." Pan said giggling.  
"I have to agree with you their Pan." Trunks said.  
"Mother, is there someplace we can stay at?" Serena asked QS.  
"Yes of course, there is a road up ahead that will lead you into a good sized town. In the town they have 3 apt buildings, one of them is by a small grocery store and its 4 stories high. Go on into the building and take the elevator up to the 3rd floor, you have two separate rooms. Which are C14 and C15, C14 is for the guys, and C15 is for the girls. Yo umay not have noticed but you are not in your noramally clothes, you are in everyday cloths. Now take these keys and follow the rode just like I said before and you should find the building. Once in side you'll find that the rooms are very big and are already paid for. Each of you has a room all to yourselves and it has your name on it to suit your tastes. Now before you leave I have to tell you that I found you all jobs that you will love, when you get to your rooms on your beds will be a envelope and inside the envelope will be the job you are starting at in a few days and some money so you can all get some new cloths. Now you must be going and so shall we, good-bye for now. We'll be back to check up on you in a month." QS said then she and Pluto disappered.  
"Weaird. Ok I for one would like to know who I'm going to be sharing an apt with so lets get on we introductions already. I'm Pan Son, this is my uncle Goten Son; this is my best friend Bra Vegeta Brifs; and this is her borther and my boyfriend Trunks Vegeta Brifs; this is my other best friend Marron Krillin; and this is her uncle Jun-Kun." Pan introduced everyone form the DBZ world.  
"Ok, guess we are next girls, but we already told you who we are and so did the guys who think they can out fly us. Now it's the other groups turn." Dia said.  
"Ok, I'm Serena, the other two blondes are Mina and Andrew, the blue haired girl is Ami and the brown haired guy next to her is Greg. Now the red/black head and brown head are Raye and Chad. The pink and white haired couple are Rini and Helios. The last two brown heads are Lita and Ken, and the last guy is my boyfriend Darien. Now that's that out of the way lets tell each other what we can do, I'm talking about spceail skills or unhuman powers." Serena said.  
"We'll go frist. Me and my friends have been raised togther since we were babies. We can are fly from our own power. We can from engery balls or ki attachs as some call them with our hands. But with the expectance of Jun-Kun who is an android that was bad then our parents turned him and his twin sister good; his twin sister is Marron's mom. And the Son and Vegeta families are not full humans. My father and Goten's father are full-blooded Saiyins, my father is the prince of Saiyins but besides our fathers and Pan's father ,who is Goten's older brother, we are all that's left of the race. Marron is half human and half android." Trunks told everyone.  
"We are like you then Trunks. But we are not. Me and Nia and Kei all have the same bloodline in us. Tara, Tina, and Jade have the same blood line in them too. Our blood lines have never crossed, because we have only daughters. It's a cruse to our fathers and a blessing to our mothers. It's quite funny really. We became pilots because we wanted to show our fathers that we are not weak in any way." Dia said.  
"Us Gundam pilots are just pilots trying to save the colonies we grow up on. We all meet when we shouldn't have but we did and we became friends." Duo said.  
"Our turn then. I was a powerful princess in a time that was very peaceful. But I had protecters and those protecters were and still are the sailor scouts. The scouts were princess too, of the planet that they carried the name of in battle. I was not supposed to become one but I did in my new life as Serena. Mina was to be the leader but I became the leader because we had not found the princess we were looking for. That princess is me. Mina is the Princess of Venus and Andrew is the Knight of Venus. I'm from the moon yet Darien in from Earth. Lita is Princess of Jupiter and Ken is the Knight of Jupiter. Ami is the Princess of Mecrury and that makes Greg the knight of Mevrury. Raye is the Princess of Mars so that makes Chad the Knight of Mars. Now Rini was to be my future daughter, so that makes her a Princess of the Moon, Helios is a priest for the Golden Kingdom which layes under Earth, Helios protects or protected the dreams of everyone on Earth. We all have unhuman powers. Mine and Rini's come from our crystales and so does Darien's and Helios'. Now Mina, Ami, Lita, and Raye can only have powers when in their princess from and when in scout from. As for the other guys the only have powers when in knight mode. Ok so now that we know what and who every can and is. Can we go? Cause I'm really hungry and Raye shut up before you even say it, If you just had to beat a powerful evil force all by yourself with a crystal that's takes lots of energy to work you would be hungry too." Serena said.  
"Now that you mention it I'm kinda hungry too and I'm sure everybody is too." Dia said.  
"Then lets go already!" Duo says and starts off down the rode with everyone following him.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
That's it for chapter 1. I'll have the next chapter done in no time.   



	2. Paradise~2

Hope you liked my first chapter, I think it went pretty good. Oh and did you like the little challenge between the pilots? I think it is cute! OH and I'll have what the 6 new girls look like at the end of this chapter.   
  
  
Paradise~ Chapter 2  
  
  
We last saw our little group heading towards town. They found their apt building and now are about to go inside.  
"Oh come on people it can't be that bad! Lets just go in and see where we are staying then its time to go shopping for anything that we will need! Now lets go!" Nia says happily as she walks through the door with her friends following behind her.  
"Come on guys lets follow them! I'm not going to stay out here all day just because they think they are better then us." Duo said as he followed them in. The rest of the Gundam pilots gave up and followed Duo in.  
"Come on Momiji, no use in standing out here." Kusanagi said as he put his arm around her waist and led her inside.  
"Come on you guys, lets see what my mother did for us." Serena said as she just about dragged Darien in. Then the other scouts just about dragged their men in as well.  
"Come on Trunks lets go!" Pan says as she drags Trunks in to, then Bra drags Goten in, then Marron drags Uubu and Jun-Kun in after her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Since Nia and Duo were the first ones to enter the building with a key to their apt, they were the first ones to enter their apt. We now go into the girl's apt first.  
"Oh my god this apt takes up half of this floor and its beautiful! Oh I have to check out my room!" Nia says and she goes to find her room. When all of the girls came in they thought the same thing as Nia did and they too went to find their rooms.  
Inside of Nia's room it was all gold! Not real gold but her room was all decked out in gold. It went with her completely. As she had come into her room she noticed that all of the bedrooms were all ageinst one wall. Her room had a window right in front of her daybed, she had a desk right beside her bed with a lamp on it and on the other side of her bed was a bookcase with 2 rows of her favorite authers and on the other 3 rows were things she colleted. Dia's room was the same as Nia's except her room was decked out in silver. All rooms were the same as the soon found out except for each room had a different color in it.  
  
The guys apt was the same as the girls' except they all had king sized beds and there were only 3 main colors of the room black, white, or dark green. And the also had bookcases but some of them didn't have books on them they had instrements, machines, and other things.  
  
Back to the girls' apt  
  
Instead of just opening the envlope that was on their beds all of the girls went into the living to see and tell each other what their jobs were going to be.  
"I'll go frist! Lets see, it says that my new job is to be a test pilot for the local air base. Yes! That was my old job before the 'Night Angles' was fromed." Dia told everyone.  
"Mine says I'm a test pilot too." Nia told everyone.  
"Mine says that I'm the new machainc for the air base." Kei told everyone.  
"Mine says that I'm the new weapons expert for the air base." Jade told everyone.  
"Mine says that I'm the new explosive expert for the air base." Tara told everyone.  
"Mine says that I'm the new navagator for the air base." Tina told everyone.  
"Mine says that I'm the new bio-tech for the local science lab." Momiji told everyone.  
"Cool mine says I get to build the new jet planes." Bra says.  
"Mine says I'm the new owner of the dojo for martial arts around here." Marron says.  
"Mine says that I'm your assistant Marron." Pan says.  
"Mine says that I'm the new reporter for the new station here." Serena said.  
"So does mine, cool a news reporter." Mina said.  
"Mine says I'm in charge of the new garden center here." Lita said.  
"Mine says I'm the new music teacher at the local high school." Raye said.  
"Mine says I'm the new history teacher at the high school." Ami said.  
"Mine says I'm the new kindergarten teacher at the elementary school." Rini says. As soon as Rini said that there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Dia says. Dia gets up and opens the door and is face to face with Jun-Kun and the rest of the guys behind him.  
"Come on in and find a place to sit and tell us what your new jobs are." Dia says and goes back to her seat as the guys follow her. All of the guys that are taken sit by their girlfriend. The ones that were not taken are Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Jun-Kun. They sat on an empty couch or just stood up.  
"Teacher at the high school." Greg says.  
"Same as Greg." Chad says.  
"Test pilot along with all of the other gundam pilots." Duo said for him self and his friends.  
"Me and Raye are teachers and Dia and her friends all work at the air base too." Ami said.  
"Mine said something about working at a science lab." Kusanagi says.  
"Cool Kusanagi, you're working with me." Momiji says.  
"Mine said something about supervising a builder at the air base." Goten said and Bra started to laugh.  
"What is so funny Bra?" Goten asked his girlfriend.  
"You are going to be supervising me, cause my job is building the jet planes." Bra said.  
"Me and Uubu own some dojo, it said there was another dojo too." Trunks said.  
"Hey Marron owns the other dojo and I work for her." Pan says.  
"Me and Darien own the local arcade and café." Andrew says.  
"I work at the new garden center." Ken says.  
"Hey Ken we are going to be working together." Lita tells her boyfriend.  
"Mine said I'm the new principle for the elementary school." Helios says.  
"Cool, I'm the new kindergarten teacher at the elementary school." Rini tells her boyfriend.  
"Looks like we are all working with some one we know. That's neat." Dia said.  
"Dia, Kei, Jade, Tara, and Tina do you care to join me on a shopping trip?" Nia asks her friends.  
"Sure, we'll go with you cuz." Dai said and the other three girls nodded.  
"Anybody else wanna come with us?" Nia asked.  
"We'll go with you." Serena said for herself and her friends. And her friends nodded.  
"I'll go to, Kusanagi you coming with me?" Momiji asked.  
"Sure Momiji, this is a new place and I'm not going to let you out of my sight." Kusanagi replied.  
"We'll go to." Quatre replied for himself and his friends.  
"We'll go of our on free will, or you girls might or more then likely drag us along with you so we'll go right guys?" Ken asks his new found friends, in other words the others scouts boyfriends; they all nod.   
"Then lets get going go! Time for a shopping spree, lets go girls!" Dia says and all of the girls give a yell of agreement and all of the guys groan loudly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About 15 min later they found the mall and were about to go in when Pan pointed something out.  
"Ok guys, I've done counted how many is in our group and there is 32, 16 girls and boys. Now, since we are on a new planet and all I for one don't want Trunks to be flrting with some local here, and I'm sure you girls who have a man, no offense, don't want anyone flirting with him or havev him flirting with any of the locals here too. And the same goes with the guys. So how about we slpit up into groups of 16, so that means 8 couples, and from what I've come up with so far there are 16 people who are not with anyone so that's half of us already. We just split up into the couples group and the non couples group. Easy as pie. Then its all of the pilots and Jun-Kun who don't have anybody so you 16 go one way and we go the other bye peoples! Oh and Jun-Kun don't kill anybody!" Pan says as she and her friends with there b/fs and all of the scouts and their b/fs go to the left while they leave the last 16 alone outside infront of the doors.  
"Ok, I know we don't get along but we are going to have to, so I sya lets call a truce!" Dia says to the pilots, they nod and so the truce is set.  
"So Jun-Kun is it? What is that a shortened from of?" Dia asked.  
"#17, my sister gave that nickname to me. Call me that or just call me 17. I don't care." Jun-Kun said.  
"What about you Kei? What is your name shortened from?" Quatre asked Kei.  
"My real name means to fly." Kei answered.  
"SO lets get going then!" Nia says as she grabs a hold of Duo and drags him in.  
"Hey! What are you doing let me go!" Duo yelled.  
"Your coming with me Mr. Braid, I'll be needing a guys opanion anyways and I'm sure you'll be needing a girls' one too, so come on!" Nia yelled back.  
"Wanna come with me Jun-Kun?" Dia asked him.  
"Sure why not." Jun-Kun answered.  
"Oh goody shopping partners. You're coming with me Mr. Chang!" Jade said and pulled him in while he was muttering under his breath about what she was doing was injustic.  
"May I have the honor of escoruting you in Ms. Silver?" Quatre asked Kei.  
"Why of course Mr. Winner." Kei answered.  
"Come on Mr. I'll-Blast-Your-Head-Off Yuy, you're coming with me." Tara said and pulled him in also.  
"Come on Mr. Quite, you're coming with me." Tina said as she pulled Trowa in after the rest of her friends.  
All day they shopped and had quite some fun too. But the end of the day the 16 uncoupled group had become friends with their shopping partners. Everybody meet up at the food court about 3 hours later, the girls were busy showing each other all of the things they had got and the guys were all talking about how they had to carry about 5 bags for like 10 different stores.   
"Oh come on Duo! I was not that bad! You did pick out most of my cloths anyways." Nia said and the guys started to laugh at him and he blushed.   
"Ok we are done eating can we go home and sleep, besides we have 5 days till we start our jobs. Can you just think about it! No more school to go to!" Serena said.  
"That's to bad Serena, I'm going to mess having you run into me on your mad dash to school every morning." Darien said.  
"You know, I think that that was not an accdent, I think you stood there every moring just so I could run into you. I mean most people would change the way the go every moring if someone keep running into them every moring." Serena told him.  
"And you know what Serena? Your compelatly right. I stood there ever moring just so I could run into you. I'm not joking either" Darien told his girlfriend.  
"Can we go now then? Never mind I'll go myself, anyone coming with me?" Dia asks.  
"We'll come with you Dia, we are all tired. You guys coming?" Nia stated for herself and their other 3 friends; she asked their shopping partners and they just nodded.  
"While then we'll see you later." Dia said to the couples as the 16 uncoupled group walked out of the mall and towards their apt building which was just about a 5 min ride away. They got on a bus and were there in 5 min.  
"Hey as soon as you guys put your stuff away why don't you come on over and we'll paly a game or something til the others get back ok?" Kei asked the guys and they nodded their agreement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About 10 min later we find the un-coupled group in the girls' living room playing a game of truth of dare.  
"Ok it's my turn and I have to say I'm quite interested in what you girls where talking about early. So Dia truth or dare?" Duo asks her.  
"Truth, I'm not about to see what your mind can cook up for a dare." Dia answered.  
"Ok now tell the truth, what did the other girls mean that Adam wouldn't agree with Nia on how you are?" Duo asked.  
"Ok like we kinda explained early we have inhuman powers, while not many but the ones closest to us and our families know that. While Adam didn't either and he found out the hard way. I was going to tell him sooner or later, but I geuss I waited too long. He got me so mad one day that I kinda lost it, see my is a bit violent. He didn't know I could do that really, he knew I had a high power level, but not something that high and me with my temper almost killed him with a ki blast." Dia said.  
"But hey he deserved it." Dia said.  
"Ok my turn, Jun-Kun truth or dare?" Dia asked him.  
"Dare, I'm not a chicken." Jun-Kun stated.  
"Ok then I dare you to let Nia French braid your hair and for you too wear it like that until tomorrow." Dia said giggling and soon every body started laughing except for Jun-Kun of course.  
"Fine I don't care, Pan dared me to do that once but hey I got her back for that." Jun-Kun stated. So Nia French braided his hair while he picked someone.  
"Ok Duo truth or dare?" Jun-Kun asked him.  
"Dare." Duo answered simply.  
"Ok then, I dare you to French kiss Nia." Jun-Kun said. Duo and Nia blushed.  
"Fine, I don't mind." Duo said.  
"Oh and you have to French kiss for at least 2 min." Jun-Kun added.  
"Fine." Duo said again, then got up and went over to where Nia was, helped her up and French kissed her. And the kiss went over 2 min, but they didn't know that until they came up for air.  
"You guys were kissing for at least 5 min there, we didn't think you would stop." Dia said giggling and the couple blushed. They sat back down, by each other, and Duo was thinking over whom to pick.  
"Ok Dia since you picked on us, truth or dare?" Duo asked her.  
"Dare, this time, you can't pick truth twice in a row." Dia said.  
"I dare you to French kiss Jun-Kun." Duo said while grinning.  
"Fine I don't care." Dia said, and since she was sitting right across from Jun-Kun, she garbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her, then she kissed him. And they didn't come up for airway longer then Duo and Nia, when they finally did both of them was breathless.  
"Who would have guessed you'd be such a great kisser 17." Dia said and all of the girls started giggling.  
"Now who has the power to pick on some one?" Duo asked her and started laughing.  
"Oh shove it. Nia I suggest you try to control his mouth if you ever want to kiss it again, cause if you don't I'm going to blast it off." Dia said.  
"You wouldn't, would you?" Nia asked, Dia just nodded and Duo covered his mouth with his hands. And everybody started laughing. Then they heard the door opening and everyone looked up to see the other girls coming in.  
"Hey, why are you all red and breathless? We didn't stop a make out session from going on in here did we?" Pan asked with a glint in her eyes.  
"IF you guys would have come in about 2 or 3 min ago you would have caught Jun-Kun and Dia in a, what was it about 7,8 min, French kiss. Duo dared Dia to French kiss Jun-Kun because Jun-Kun dared Duo to French kiss Nia because Dia had dared Jun-Kun to wear his hair in a French braid all day long, and Nia was the one who French braided his hair." Kei said in one long breath then she started to laugh and so did everyone else and Duo, Nia, Jun-Kun and Dia blushed.  
"Oh and get this, Dia said that Jun-Kun was a great kisser." Jade gasped out the words and then started laughing harder and so did everyone else. After everyone clamed down Bra was the first one to speak again.  
"Ok you guys its time for you to go back to your own apt." Bra said and the guys nodded and went back to their apt and waved bye to the girls and they waved back.  
"So Dia, do you like my uncle?" Marron asked her.  
"He is kinda cute, and he is a good kisser, so I'd have to say yes." Dia told her.  
"And what about Duo? DO you like him Nia?" Pan asked her.  
"Same thing goes for me as too what Dia just he said, he is cute and a good kisser." Nia replyed with a small smile on her face.  
"Ok, enough about the guys, for now anyways, on our way back we passed by a night club and we were wondering if you girls would like to come with us and the other guys?" Bra asked the other six girls who didn't know about it until now. They nodded.  
"Oh cool this is so great and I bought a club dress at the mall and its so perfect. It's a gold mid-thigh length dress with a slit about 2 or 3 inches long on each side and it is completely gold. Matter of fact the other five girls that I was with bought the same type of dress except each was a different color. Dia's is silver, Kei's is dark green, Jade's is blue, Tara's is midnight blue, and Tina's is dark purple." Nia said.  
"Hey we got the same type of dress too, except the colors of coarse. Mine and Rini's are a hot pink color, Ami's is a pale blue, Mina's is orange, Reye's is dark red, Lita's is green, Pan's is lavender, Bra's is baby blue, Marron is light pink, and Momiji's is red." Serena said.  
"Then lets go get ready, we told the guys that we would be ready in an hour and that when we were done that we would go and knock on their door to tell them that we are ready and so that we can go." Bra said as all of the girls went to their rooms to change.  
About 45 min later all of the 16 girls came out all ready, with their dresses on and their hair and make-up perfect they decided instead of going over and knocking on the guys door to just call them instead so that they could come and pick them up. So Pan called the boys and told them to come and knock on their door to come and get them, about 5 min later they heard a knock at the door and Bra opened it and the guys came in and stood besides their girlfriends or in some cases their shopping partners.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
That's it for chapter 2, sorry it took so long to come out but I've been forced to help my dad try and fix the riding lawnmower! What a nightmare, I know nothing about fixing things. Anyways I'll have the next chapter up soon I hope. I got this great idea for the club scene!  



End file.
